Traverse High
by thugondarel
Summary: Sora's The New Kid At Traverse High. Sora Goes Through Friends,Family,Girlfriends,Bullies,Sports,etc. Leave reviews. Not good with summaries.
1. First Days Is The Worst Day Or The Best

FIRST DAYS ARE THE WORST...OR THE BEST

"Sora wake up"a voice said.

"Uhhhh ...mom just 5 more minutes"Sora said.

"Sora it's the first day at your new school"His mom said.

"Whatever"Sora said getting up out of his bed.

Sora got up did his usually morning thing.(Brush his teeth, shower, etc.) Afterwards Sora got downstairs to get a pop tart, hugged his mom then went out the door. He already knew how to walk to his new school since he already seen it before and new his way there. Sora was 15 wearing a white tee shirt with black jeans and white sneakers. But he just moved to Traverse Town from Destiny Islands and was a little nervous about meeting new people. So he finally got to the school. Sora was looking for his locker.

"Let's see... 342...got it"He said.

"343 ahh here it is" Another guy said. He took a glance a Sora. "Hey what's up, you must be new here" He said.

Sora looked at the guy. He had long whitish hair and wore a black tee with black and white camouflage pants.

"Uh yeah my name's Sora"Sora said.

"The name's Riku" The whitish hair boy said.

Then two blond kids passed by. Riku introduced them to Sora. Turns out there names were Roxas and Tidus. The three of them got off on the right foot with Sora. Then they went to get the schedules but Sora accidently bumped into someone. The orange haired kid seemed sort of angry at Sora. But then again the boy had a smile on his face.

"Your new here right" The boy said.

"Yeah Im Sora"Sora said.

"Well SORA here's lesson one about Traverse High. Don't ever get Seifer mad OKAY!"Seifer said.

Sora nodded. "Hey Seifer where's your little bend over buddy Raj and your crew"Riku said.(A/N: I forgot how it's spelt)

"They're not here yet but they'll come"Seifer said leaving.

"Don't worry Sora we got your back"Riku said.

"Yeah man you got us if Seifer and his crew ever mess with you" Roxas said.

"Thanks guys"Sora said.

"Well I'm this way"Tidus said. Then everyone went separate ways. Sora looked at his schedule and it said that he had History first so he was walking his way to class. Then a girl with auburn hair and a pink tanktop and a white skirt came by him.

"Hey you must be new here"The girl said.

"Yeah, I'm Sora"He said.

"Hmmm Sora that's a cute name y'know. Well see you later Sora." She said.

"Wait can I get a name."Sora asked.

"Not yet" The girl said as she kissed him on the cheek and left.

Sora's face was the same color as her hair. Then the school bell rang.

"Damn it I'm late"Sora said disappointed at the fact that he was late first the first class of the first day.

And that's Chapter 1 of Traverse High School.

Please leave reviews.


	2. Note Passing

Note Passing

Sora was late to class on the first day so he had detention, but he didn't care. All he was thinking about was the auburn haired girl that kissed him on the cheek. He was thinking about asking her to be his girlfriend but he remembered something...he was the new kid and had started so called "trouble" with the popular kids so there was no way that he could get with her. Then out of nowhere.

"Oops sorry I'm late Mr. Simpson" The auburn girl was in his history class. "Maybe things might be good in this school after all"Sora thought.

"That's okay Ms. Niwa. You just have detention along with Mr. New Kid over there. Now pick your seat"Mr. Simpson said. The girl decide to sit next to Lucky Sora. She waved at him and he waved back. After about 15 minutes of nothingness, The auburn girl threw a paper to Sora.

"Hey there...Sora right?"

"Yeah...and your red head right?"

"LOL. Funny fuzz ball"

"Then what is your name?"

"You'll know when I tell you"

"And that is when?"

"When I decide"

"Are you one of those popular kids?"

"Maybe. Maybe not"

"Well...you going out with anyone right now?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"No...I'm just curious to know if you have a boy friend"

"Depends on what you mean by 'boyfriend'"

"Can't you just ever give a straight answer?"

"I don't know you enough to tell you anything straight"

"Well what do you wanna know"

"Hmmm good question...I want...your phone number"

"Are you trying to lead me on?"

"If I wanted to lead you on I would stopped this conversation 5 minutes ago and left you heartbroken"

"Whatever...642-9964"

"Thank you and here's mine...349-0257"

"Uh...thanks?"

"What time are you gonna call me?"

"I don't know. what time do you want me to call?"

"Mmm...about 1:00 am"

"Your joking right?"

" I'll be up at 1 am"

"Alright"

At that moment the bell rang.

"Well see you later Fuzz Buzz"Auburn Girl said.

The day went by like a breeze. Sure, he bumped into Seifer a couple of times but he didn't do anything. After the detention(Sora and Auburn didn't talk) Riku, and Roxas were with Sora in the bleachers watching Tidus practice blitzball.

"So Sora you gonna sign up for any sports?"Roxas asked him.

"What should I sign up for?"Sora asked Roxas.

"Blitz, Basketball, Swimming, Wrestling, there's plenty to choose from" Riku said for Roxas.

Then the Auburn Girl came in the gym in what Sora thought was the sexiest bathing suit ever.(A/N: I don't feel like describing so just use your imagination)The girl waved at Sora. Sora waved back.

"Who is that girl?"Sora asked Riku.

"I would tell you but she told me not to so..."Riku said laughing.

"You know her?"Sora asked.

"Everyone knows her...except you of course. She's the most popular girl in Traverse High"Roxas said.

"I gotta go. I'll see you guys later"Sora said.

Then after wards Sora went home. He watched Tv, ate some dinner, played video games, then It was 1 Am. So Sora decide to call up the red head he was thinking about all day. Turns out the number she gave him was the wrong number.

Sora sighed and went to sleep frustrated.

End of Chapter 2. Leave Reviews.


	3. Jealousy Or Not?

Jealousy or Not?

The next day Sora came to school a little pissed off, but he wasn't showing it. He saw Tidus and Riku near his locker. When they saw Sora they had smiles on their faces.

"Hey Sora buddy" Riku said.

"Hey Riku. Sup Tidus" Sora said.

"Since your new here we thought...why not start off your first year with a sexy ass honey"Tidus said. Sora gave Tidus a weird look.

"Tidus you do know your white...right?"Sora said.

"Yeah and...?"Tidus said.

"Sora just let it go. Now about that girl..." Riku reminded Sora.

"Uh Riku I'm not really looking for a girlfriend right now"Sora said.

"So you call looking at redhead not really looking? Well guess what. Her and Seifer go out"Riku said smiling. Sora started frowning a bit.

"Well here comes Roxas with the girl right now"Tidus said.

"Hey guys this is Honey"Roxas told everyone. Honey had brown hair with blond highlights wearing a white sleeveless sweater, a denim miniskirt, and white Eskimo boots?

"Hi there I'm Riku this is Tidus and Sora" Riku said introducing them to Honey.

"Sup sexy mama"Tidus said. Honey gave him a weird look.

"You do know your white right?"Honey said. Riku gave her the shhh sound.

"Hey there sexy"Honey said looking at Riku.

"Oh I'm sorry but I'm in a relationship"Riku said lying so he wouldn't kill Sora's game.

"Hey your looking pretty cute there"She said to Sora.

"Oh um no thank you"Sora said trying to be polite.

"Are you dating someone?"Honey asked. "No he's not"Riku said.

"So let me be with you then"She said looking at Sora frowning.

"My name is Honey so I'm sweet and tasty" Honey said pointing a line down Sora's shirt licking her lips. At that moment Sora saw the Auburn haired girl walking pass him to a crowd with Seifer in the middle. The redhead saw Sora looking at her and started to kiss Seifer. This got Sora a bit heated.

"You know what? Why not"Sora said.

Honey had a smile on her face.

"Since your new Sora, why don't I show you around the school starting with the bleachers"Honey said with Sora having his arm around her.

At lunch...

Riku, Roxas and Tidus are eating there lunch until the auburn haired girl came by them.

"Mey Maimi" Roxas said eating his food.

"Hey Kairi" Riku said.

"Sup Kai" Tidus said.

"Where's the fuzz buzz?" Kairi said.

"Sora's with Honey" Tidus said.

"Why is he with HONEY?" Kairi asked.

"Cause that's his wifey" Tidus said. Kairi gave Tidus a look.

"Why is everyone looking at me like that today?" Tidus said to himself.

"Roxas did you do this?" Kairi said with a bit of anger in her eyes. Roxas looked a little scared.

"Nu-uh... it was Riku's idea" Roxas said looking down.

"Don't put me in this" Riku said.

"But why that slut Honey?" Kairi said.

"Why do you care ? Your not jealous are you popular girl?" Tidus said.

"Uh... eat your lunch Vanilla Ice"Kairi said walking away.

"Who...?" Tidus said. Riku just shook his head.

After school...

Sora and Honey are kissing.

"You're a great kisser Sora" Honey said.

"You too" Sora said.

Sora looked at his watch and had a surprised look on his face.

"What's wrong baby"Honey asked.

"My mom wanted me to be home so I could someone...who I have no idea is" Sora said. Honey then got out a sheet of paper and a pen. She wrote down her house and cell phone number.

"Call me later okay" Honey said. As soon as Sora was about to leave Honey grabbed his butt.

"Nice ass baby" Honey said.

Sora got home as quick as he could hoping his mom wouldn't kill him for being late.

"Mom I'm home and I'm sorry... OH MY GOD!" Sora said in shock.

End of Chapter 3


	4. An Old Friend

An Old Friend

Sora got home as quick as he could hoping his mom wouldn't kill him for being late.

"Mom I'm home and I'm sorry... OH MY GOD!" Sora said in shock.

"Hey Sora It's me...you do remember me right Sora?" The girl asked standing right in front of Sora. The girl had blonde hair, she wore a white stripped jersey that said number 1 on the front and back, Black pants and black air forces. (if you don't know what these are, google it)

"Of course I do! How could I forget you Namine?" Sora said still looking shocked. Namine ran up to Sora and hugged him.

"Great! I thought you forgot all about your best friend!" Namine said smiling.

"How could I not?" Sora said. Him and Namine sat on Sora's couch and started a conversation.

"How are you here though Namine, I thought you moved out to America?" Sora asked.

"I didn't feel right so I moved out here with my mom and dad." She said. Namine then saw Sora frowning. "Um...Sorry about what happened when I moved" Namine said.

(Flashback Mode)

A 12 year old Sora was running to Namine's house. He knocked on the door many times to find out that Namine wasn't there. He figured that maybe she went on vacation for a few days so he didn't mind. Those couple of days passed.

"Mom, when's Namine going to come back?" Sora asked.

"Oh Sora, I thought you knew that Namine moved out to America." Sora's Mother said. (Her name is Gemina)

"What!" Sora said seeming angry.

"Im sorry Sora, I thought you knew." Gemina said. Sora ran of to his room crying.

"Why does everyone walk out of my life! First my dad, now my best friend! What is wrong with me!" Sora asked himself crying.

(Flashback Over)

"Well...that really doesn't matter now does it?" Sora said depressingly. Namine looked at Sora frowning.

"Because my best friend is back now!" Sora said happily. Namine smiled. Sora and Namine then watched a movie and started catching up on old times.

"Hey Sora?" Namine asked.

"Yeah Namine?" Sora responded.

"Do...you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

"Yeah...why?" Sora asked.

"Oh, no reason. Just checking to see if you're a ladies man" Namine said.

"Okay. So your going to Traverse High?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, my first day's tomorrow" Namine said. Sora and Namine were talking for a good two hours.

"Sora, can I tell you something?" Namine asked.

"You're my best friend, you can tell me anything"Sora responded.

"Well..it's something that I wanted to tell you for a while...I sort of-" There was a knock on Sora's door. Sora opened the door and it turned out to be Honey.

"Hey baby! I just came by to see if you were done with your little meeting with your parents friends and all" Honey said.

"Hey Honey, I was just catching up with an old friend" Sora said sweating a bit.

"Well...is he gone yet?"Honey asked assuming the friend was a guy, not a girl.

"Oh yeah" Sora said.

"So...can I come in then?" Honey asked anxious to come in. Sora had to think fast.

"Yeah sure! I just need to...uh...tidy up first! Yeah that's right, Tidy up! Be Right Back!" Sora said quickly closing the door.

"Namine, I'm sorry but, you have to leave!" Sora said.

"Some best friend you are" Namine said teasingly.

"Namine! This is not a joke! My girlfriend wants to come in and she'll probably flip out if she sees you!" Sora said. Namine seemed a bit said at what he said but then snapped out of it.

"Okay, okay! So were do I go?" Namine asked.

"There's a back door, go use that!" Sora said.

"Well Sora ...I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" Namine said but noticed Sora was at his front door talking to Honey.

After Namine left, Honey came in and started seducing Sora. They quickly started kissing and stuff. Sora took of his shirt, while Honey did the same thing. Then a there was another knock at the door. Sora opened it up and it turned out to be the redheaded beauty that he secretly desired.

"Hey there Fuzz-buzz! I was wondering since I wasn't at Math class maybe you could give me the- um...why do you have your shirt off?" The redhead said blushing a bit. Then Honey came to the door. This got the redhead a bit enraged.

"Oh hey Kairi...what are you doing here?" Honey asked.

"Kairi is your name?" Sora asked her finally happy to get her name.

"Yeah, well before Honey here came to the door, I was going to ask you for the Math homework, but I see your busy so I ask tomorrow..." Kairi said.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Sora said. Kairi started walking away. Sora then kissed Honey.

"Now where were we?" Sora asked.

"About to go home because im not in the mood anymore!" Honey said. Honey then put her shirt back on and then left Sora's house.

Sora then called Riku up on his cell phone and told him everything that happened as soon as he got home. Riku seemed to be his best friend.

"Wow! Okay, change of subject. Can you play basketball?" Riku asked.

"Well...I'm a decent point guard" Sora said.

"Oh okay can you come down to the XIII court. It's about 3 blocks down from your house." Riku said.

"Okay, I'll see you there." Sora said hanging up the phone.

Sora then met Riku at the XIII court. Riku asked him to do a few free throws and three pointers. Sora made most of them. Riku just smiled.

End of chapter 4.


	5. Basketball And Rivalry

**Okay first off** **I'm really sorry about my little disappearance over the past few months. I need some time to think about Traverse High. You ever had a beginning in a fanfic and knew the ending but didn't know what to put in between? That was my situation. But now I'm figuring things out. I'm not gonna lie, I almost gave up on this but ghost44 and angelofsweetness talked me back into it so thanks for that. Anyway on to the story!!!!**

Official Cast

Sora Akira

Seifer Masaki

Kairi Niwa

Honey Jones (Honey's two-thirds American)

Namine Hira

Tidus Miyu

Riku Kurosakai

Roxas Kei

Basketball and Rivalry

For the past couple of days Riku's been taking Sora down to the XIII court to play basketball. Sora's taking a few shot's.

"Okay Riku, why have you been taking me to the XIII court so much" Sora asked. Sora knew that most people weren't around as much as they were.

"Sora, you ever join a basketball team?" Riku asked.

"When I was 11. Why?" Sora aked.

"You think about joining Traverse's basketball team?" Riku asked.

"Um...no." Sora answered.

"C'mon, you're a great point guard" Riku said.

"Well first off, I'm not High School good, I'm street good. Second, they'll probably do worst with me on the team." Sora said doing a lay-up.

"Okay, Number one, Your not just street good, your good period. And two, the team's alright and Seifer's their lead player." Riku said trying to convince him.

"So?" Sora said passing Riku the ball.

"That means if you could outshine the most popular guy in the school, you'll be the coolest guy in the school and maybe Kairi will start liking you." Riku said. Riku was trying to use Sora's auburn haired fantasy girlfriend as an excuse. Sora was still amazed at the fact that the most popular guy in Traverse High was a sophomore. He also just realized that Riku knew that he liked Kairi. But Sora was still gonna deny it.

"Why would I care if Kairi likes me?" Sora said trying to play it off.

"Because I know you like her. I've known you for only a couple of days and I could see right through you." Riku said making a jumpshot.

Then Sora started thinking about what his life would be like if Kairi was his girl.

_Sora's walking through the hallways and he sees his friends doing a thumbs up and a few nods. He also sees Seifer and hears him talking to Fuu and Raj. _

"_How'd I lose my girl to that loser" Seifer said depressingly._

_Everything was looking good for Sora, until..._

"_Hey Baby" It was Honey._

"_Hi Sora, Who's this" Namine asked._

"_Sora...Sora...Sora..."_

"Sora... See I knew you liked her, your blushing" Riku said laughing.

"Uhh...O.K. I like Kairi, but I have Honey so I cant be with her." Sora said sitting on one of the benches near the court drinking some water.

"Break up with her" Riku said like it was no big deal. When I comes to girls, Riku never really thought everything through because he knew that he'd get another one as soon as he lost one.

"I can't do that. I mean it's not right, and Kairi barely notices me so it's my loss." Sora said.

Riku looked at his watched and then said "Your Dilemma".

"Don't Leave Riku!" Sora said.

"Just Practice that jumpshot and stop worrying so much about the ladies. Besides I got a blind date." Riku said leaving.

"Hypocrite" Sora muttered. Sora just shook his head and took a jumpshot. He missed. Sora was thinking that maybe he should join the basketball team. He knew he had talent, but he was a bit scared. Sora just picked up the basketball and got lost in his thoughts. Sora was daydreamin for quite some time until somebody was yelling into his ear.

"Yo Sora! Pass the Rock Homie!" It was Tidus.

"Oh, Hey John Cena" Sora said jokingly as he got back to reality.

"Who?" Tidus asked looking really confused.

"Never mind" Sora said when he passed the ball to Tidus. Tidus ran up to the hoop and did a lay-up and made it.

"You play basketball Tidus?"Sora asked.

"Yeah" Tidus answered.

"I thought you only played blitzball" Sora stated.

"Nah, since our blitz team didn't make the playoffs the seasons over. Basketball like my backup plan, ya know." Tidus replied.

"What position do you play?" Sora asked.

"Any guard position. Im shooting guard on the Traverse team. Second lead player" Tidus smiled proudly while saying.

"You know...I was thinking about joining the team" Sora told Tidus.

"Well that's cool, I'm mean we can't have Seifer hogging up all the spotlight." Tidus said. Sora thought about it for a minute.

"So you in homie?" Tidus asked.

"You know what...yeah. When do I tryout?" Sora asked.

"Well it is the middle of April, but just come with me tomorrow Aight?" Tidus informed him.

"Cool" Sora said.

"Yo Sora, wanna play quick one on one" Tidus asked with the net making a swish sound as the ball went in.

**(THS)**

Riku is in the mall walking around until he sees Honey. The say Hi to each other.

"So what are you doing here?" Honey asked.

"I got a date with a girl named Tifa" Riku responded.

"YOUR going out with Tifa." Honey said in a sort of suprised way.

"...Yeah, do you know her" Riku asked.

"Um sort of...well bye" Honey said leaving.

Riku entered a McDonalds store. It seemed pretty packed today.

"Long hair, White tanktop and brown shorts" Riku kept mumbling to himself.

Riku then noticed her, but there was only one problem, another guy was talking to her. Riku walked up to the guy to find out that it was Roxas.

"Roxas! What are you doing with my date!" Riku said a little mad.

"Riku! Your with her? I thought she was by herself." Roxas said a little suprised.

"You two know each other" Tifa asked.

"Unfortunately...yes." Riku said sighing.

"Okay, Okay, I'm leaving. By the way do you know where Sora or Tidus is?" Roxas asked anxious to leave.

"XIII court" Riku answered.

"Okay later" Roxas said. He whispered to Tifa "call me".

"I heard that!" Riku said irritated. Roxas left.

"So your Tifa?' Riku asked. "Yep, You must be Riku."Tifa said smiling.

"Do you know some girl named Honey?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, she's my twin sister" Tifa said. Riku was thinking that if Tifa is Honey's sister he wondered what he got himself into.

**(THS)**

Seifer is at Traverse's gym practicing his jump shot while Kairi is watching.

"Just one more game and we're in the playoffs." Seifer said to himself as self-motivation. Kairi looked a bit bored. She was getting more bored with the lousy and ignorant things that Seifer's been doing lately. She felt like she needed change.

"Hey baby, you alright?" Seifer asked

Kairi sighed and said "Can't we do something else for once?".

"Huh?" Seifer said completely ignoring her.

"Seifer! All you do is play basketball while I watch. We don't do anything anymore." Kairi said feeling a bit sad.

"That's not true, last week we went to the movies"Seifer defended himself by saying.

"Yeah, me, you, Raj, Zex, and Strife"Kairi said.

"Don't act like a bitch Kairi" Seifer said. Kairi got really fired up after that.

"I'm not acting like a bitch but if you keep pissing me of I will!!!!" Kairi said fiercely said.

"Alright Kairi, calm down. You know what? Tomorrow night, It'll be me and you...and we'll do whatever you want" Seifer said caressing Kairi. Seifer felt pretty warm around Kairi, how could she say no? Seifer then kissed Kairi.

"O.K." Kairi said smiling.

Raj then ran into the gym.

"Seifer...Remember the new kid who came to Traverse a few days ago, ya know?

"Yeah, hat was his name...Sammy?" Seifer said thinking.

"Sora?"Kairi asked.

Seifer looked at her suspiciously.

"How do you know his name?" Seifer asked.

"Hello, he's in like three of my class." Kairi said very defensively.

"Yeah anyway, I was walking by and I saw him and Miyu playing basketball. He's thinking about joining the team, ya know." Raj told Sefier.

"Show me where he is" Seifer said not really sounding concerned about Sora.

**(THS)**

Roxas is walking up the street when all of a sudden he bumped into someone.

"Ow!"Roxas spoke sort of loud.

"Oops, sorry" the person said. It sounded feminine. Roxas looked up and saw who he could say was the most beautiful girl in the world to him. Roxas could see himself with her. Her blonde hair was one of an angels. He started staring into her deep blue aquamarine eyes.

"Um...hello?" The girl said. This snapped Roxas back into reality.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." Roxas said, but he was looking at her now. He liked what he saw.

"Okay. Excuse do you know where Traverse Mall is?" she asked Roxas.

"Yeah, I just got from there. I could show you the way...that is if you want of course" Roxas said trying not to seem too forward.

"Oh, thank you uh..." the girl said.

"...Roxas" He said as he pulled his hand out.

"Namine" She said as they shook hands.

They started walking up the block. "So... you new around Traverse?" Roxas asked trying to start conversation.

"Yeah, just moved here a few days ago" Namine told him.

"Well...you need to know your way around right? Let me take you on the SUPER SPECIAL ROXAS Tour of Traverse" Roxas said.

Namine giggled, " Well what makes it so super special?".

"Because your on tour with Roxas Kei, Of course!" Roxas said in an overconfident way.

"Sure, why not?"Namine said.

**(THS)**

At a lake...

"Now are you sure that nobody's around?" Riku asked hiding behind a tree.

"It's a lake, we're the only two people around" Tifa said.

"TIFA! I'M NOT COMING FROM THIS TREE!" Riku said in an embarrassing way.

"Get over here " Tifa said grabbing Riku from the tree he was hiding behind.

"Are you happy?" Riku said blushing. Riku was wearing a Speedo. Tifa was laughing.

"I knew this was a bad idea" Riku said heading back to the tree.

"No...haha...wait...it's kinda sexy" Tifa said.

"Okay, before we get in the lake...I want you to flash me first" Riku said. Tifa had some big ones under that swimsuit she had. Tifa looked at him.

"I'm serious" Riku said smiling at how the tides are turning. Tifa looked at him again.

" I'm putting my pants on..." Riku said grabbing his pants.

"O.K., pervert" Tifa said taking off her top. Riku was hypnotized at her breast.

"I'll jump in first" Riku said splashing into the freezing lake. Then Riku started screaming as if he was in pain. Tifa rushed over to him.

"Are you okay, Riku" Tifa asked looking really worried.

"Uh...I-I-I think I cracked my shoulder" Riku said grasping onto his shoulder for comfort.

"Hold on, let me look at I-" Tifa was about to say until Riku pulled her inside the lake. Tifa was freezing for a while but got used to it.

"Oh...brrr...you...are going to...brrr... get it later"Tifa stuttered while shivering. Riku just kept laughing.

**(THS)**

Sora took a jumpshot at the three point line back at the XIII court.

"Aight Homie, you got that game" Tidus said accepting his third defeat in a row.

"There he is Seifer" Someone said as Tidus and Sora were playing basketball. It was Raj as he, Seifer and Kairi. Sora instantly noticed Kairi when she came. He smiled at her while she gave a fake grin.

"Nice shot there Socrates" Seifer said.

"It's Sora" Sora told Seifer. Sora had a feeling that Seifer wanted to start trouble, but he was ready for anything that Seifer was ready to do.

"Whatever! Word goes around that your thinking about joining the Traverse Squad" Seifer stated.

"Yeah, so what if I do?" Sora asked with a little attitude in his voice.

"Well I say to get to the team, you have to beat the team"Seifer said in a very cocky way.

"Five on One? Isn't that a little unfair?" Sora asked getting really suspicious.

"Oh Sephiroth-"Seifer got cut off.

"It's Sora!" Sora said angrily.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You don't understand. I am the team." Seifer told Sora.

"Yeah right" Tidus muttered but Seifer heard him.

"Shut up Eminem"Seifer said pretty loud as he was trying to get to the point.

"So me and you, One on One?" Sora making sure.

"That's right...Name and Place" Seifer informed him.

"Tomorrow night, 8:00, right here, XIII court." Sora said.

"Okay Shawn." Seifer said leaving.

"It's...uh...never mind."Sora discontinued.

"Seifer what about our date?" Kairi asked.

"We could do that anytime. You could only let a loser know his place only once" Seifer said.

"So...what are you going to do now?" Tidus asked, hoping Sora had a strategy for the lead player for the Junior Varsity Pythons.

"I'm going to win"Sora told Tidus while swishing a shot.

**(THS)**

"So you go to Traverse High?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah" Namine answered.

"The school is pretty good. Might have it's dull moments, but with me, Riku, Tidus, and Sora around, it's pretty cool" Roxas said.

"You know Sora?" Namine asked.

"Yeah, you do?" Roxas asked.

"He's my best friend" Namine answered smiling.

"So, how did you two meet?" Roxas asked.

"Gee Roxas. I'd love to tell you, but there's just one problem"Namine said.

"What?" Roxas said clueless.

"We're at my house." Namine giggled.

"Uh...I knew that, Hey! We live a block away from each other" Roxas said smiling.

"That's good news, right" Namine smiled.

"Yep! And that completes the SUPER SPECIAL ROXAS Tour of Traverse with Roxas Kei.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Roxas" Namine said at her door.

"Yeah sure" Roxas said leaving. Soon after, Roxas went to the XIII court until he ran into Sora and TIdus who were going the other way.

"Hey Sora, Tidus" Roxas said.

"Hey Roxas" Sora said.

"What's good Rox" Tidus said.

"Don't call me Rox" Roxas told Tidus. The trio just started laughing.

"Guess what my boy Sora gon' do tomorrow at the XIII?" Tidus said about to explain the story to Roxas.

**(THS)**

Riku and Tifa are walking to Tifa's house all wet. It's pretty dark, about 8:30.

"So...what did you think of our date?" Riku ask Tifa.

"It was fun...except for the flash part" Tifa told him. Riku was laughing.

"Are you kidding? That was the best part."

"Tell Honey I said hi" Riku said.

"Good night" Tifa and Riku said together.

**Sora voice over: And that is a day in the life of Traverse, Full of fun, challenges, Girls of course. There are choices that we could pick that would change our lives entirely.**

"Hey sis" Tifa said to Honey as she came in, but noticed that her sister was on the phone.

"Yeah it was so funny the way he did it" Honey said laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha" Sora said laughing along with her on the phone. He then looked at his watched.

"Hey Honey, I'll talk to you tomorrow okay**" **Sora told her.

"Yeah, sure baby. Sweet Dreams" Honey said.

Sora then hung up the phone and dialed another one from a sheet of paper. Someone picked up.

"Hello?" A girl asked.

"Kairi, Hey it's Sora. You wanted me to call?" He told the girl on the phone.

"Oh...Fuzz-Buzz. Hey, yeah I wanna talk to you about Seifer..."

End of Chapter 5. R&R.


	6. The XIII

**Traverse High Chapter 6: The XIII**

Official Cast

Sora Akira

Seifer Masaki

Kairi Niwa

Honey Jones

Tifa Jones

Namine Hira

Tidus Miyu

Riku Kurosakai

Roxas Kei

**(THS)**

**Sora voice over: They say facing your rival could make you more of friends, or more of enemies. Either way it's one step forward and one step back.**

KRING!

The sounds of million bells rang throuhg his ears, awakening the slumbering brunette. He slammed the snooze button, silencing the clock and sat up, ruffling his spiky locks. Remembering the day he had ahead of him, he got up and walked to his drawer, pulling articles of clothings he thought suited him. Taking a quick shower he quickly put them on and trampled down the stairs, entering the kitchen. He saw his mother, Gemina, at the table, reading the daily newspaper. Without hesitation, he walked up to her and sat down on a chair, eyeing the sloppy pancakes that was covered with maple syrup.

He took his fork and poked it at first, slowly taking a chunk of it and popped the delicacy into his open mouth and began eating his breakfast. His mind then alamred the thought of the game and wondered if she could make it there…He sopke his mind.

"Hey mom, there's a basketball game between me and the star of the school team and I was wondering-"

"Oh sorry Sora," said Gemina, cutting her son's words off. "I've got to go to work at the Brunch and Dunch tonight, I can't make it."

Sora's face turned solemn to his guardians words. "Oh, that's okay. Its just a game after all…," _But it would have been nice to have your support…_ The dissapointment tone seemed to not affect his mother for Gemina continued reading the newspaper. She then looked up to the kitchen clock perched nicely on the wall and smiled to her son.

"You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry,"

Sora sighed deeply and stood up, walking over to the sink and dumped his dirty dishes into it. Turning around, He got a goodbye kiss from his mother. He smiled and bidded of farewell before going out of the kitchen through the backdoor.

**(THS)**

Sora was already down the block from his house, hands stuffed deep into his jean pockets. His frustration still clear visible on his face. Wishing he had a normal family, his bagpack hung from his right shoulder as his chain socked back and forth from his chest. He kept his pace when suddenly, someone wrapped a pair of arms around his waist.

"Hey boyfriend!" Honey said in her usual cheery and charismatic voice for she was after all this kind of girl.

"Hey… Honey," answered the brunette in a lazy tone. His mind then began replaying back the conversation of him with a particular redhead…

"_Hello?" asked a voice from the other end of the line. _

"_Kairi? Hey, it's Sora. You wanted me to call you?" Sora asked, his voice through the receiver. . _

"_Oh… Fuzz-Buzz. Hey, yeah I wanna talk to you about Seifer… ,"_

"Sora? Yoohoo? Are you okay?" Honey asked to her dazzled looking boyfriend, tugging on his arm playfully. Sora snapped out of his trance and gave a smile to the girl.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine" He didn't want her figuring out something that she wasn't supposed to.

"Riku is such a liar!" blurted Honey out of the blue, startling Sora slightly.

"What happened?"

"Remember when I first met you and I asked Riku if he was single?"

"Yeah…,"

"Well, yesterday he went out with my twin sister! That jerk!"

"Well that's good for him and-Hold up!" snapped Sora, surprised to this. He turned to Honey with a confused expression. "You have a twin?"

Honey nodded while rolling her eyes. "Yeah. Ever see a girl with long black hair, red contacts , wears white tanktops a lot? Does any of that ring a bell?"

"Yeah, I think she's in my english class. If I'm not mistaken, her name's Tifa,"

"I can't stand it when somebody lies to me!" Honey said, imagining a tortured Riku in her head with her holding a blowtorch, cackling evilly. Sora saw his girlfriend's smirk and stepped sideways with a little fear. Honey looked scary when she was devious. Before they knew it, they were at the Traverse High building.

"Cheer up baby, it worked out for the best right?" Sora claimed, giving a chuckle.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll see ya later,"

Sora gave a chaste kiss to her lips and she ran off to her friends as they went their separate ways.

**(THS)**

Sora found his three best friends hanging near Riku's locker and walked up to them. Riku was leaning back, looking ever so cooly to impress passer by girls while Roxas was tapping a beat on his lap for the fun of it. Tidus was listening to his i-pod, rocking his head to the beat. The brunette reached to them and gave them each high fives.

"What's going on boys?" asked Sora, leaning on the locker doors as well.

"Nothing much. Isn't it a coincidence my locker is just right beside the girl's bathroom. Boy, am I lucky," inquired Riku while smirking slyly. Sora rolled his eyes and took out a piece of gum, chewing on it.

"Hey Sora, do you know a girl named Namine?**" **asked his Roxs out of the blue.

"Umm… yeah. Why? Did you bump into her or something?"

Roxas answered with a fast nod, smiling when he remembered his encounter with her. **"**She's kinda cute, and I was wondering if… Ya know…,"

"Sure thing Roxas. I'll talk to her about you," Roxas beamed with happiness but hid it, afraid to be laughed at. Sora chocked back a laugh at this while Riku continued winking to the girl's that passed by them, causing them to giggle and wink back. Tidus turned off his player and raised his arm sideways, checking his wristwatch. "Yo Sora, we gotta go see the coach now. It's time," and with that, he ran off.

"Oh, that's right! Later guys" Sora said, running suit after Tidus after waving goodbye to his pals. Riku was a bit confused to why they needed to see the coach in such a hurry. Roxas decided to clear things up and told Riku the news about Seifer taking on Sora at the XIII court. Riku just shook his head, slightly amused to Sora's spunky attitude.

"Oh man, talk about fighting for a girl. He has it bad for her," Riku claimed in a drawling tone. Roxas raised one eyebrow and looked to Riku with a suspicious face. "Who does Sora have it bad for?"

Riku turned to look back at Roxas and laughed, patting his friend on the shoulder and walked off. Roxas was more lost than a kitten at that point. "Oh come on! Why do you have to be so secretive?"

"You're probably the only one who doesn't know Roxas," said Riku without turning back nor stopping.

"Well, I can't know if you won't give me a hint!" came Roxas's anxious reply. Riku stopped and turned around, smirking.

"Since you're being such a whining asshole, I'll tell ya after class. See ya," and with that, Riku walked away to his next lesson, leaving a frustrated Roxas there. Boy, did Riku know how to piss someone off.

**(THS)**

"I don't know, ya… I mean it's the end of April and all, plus we have one more game until we're in the playoffs," said Coach Wakka to Tidus and Sora. His whistle dangled loosely around his neck as he walked back and forth, holding a clipboard and the two boys trailing after him.

"C'mon, Coach Wakka! Please? We can't keep letting that jerk Seifer get all the points," Tidus said in a desperate tone mixed with a dash of anger. Coach Wakka stopped in his tracks and crossed his arms, looking to them. The boys gave a pleading look that made the coach cave in.

"Ya know what? I'll think it over, ya?" came the Coach's answer, grinning. Sora pumped his fist in the air with joy and shook the coach's hand with a firm grip.

"Thank you so much Coach. I really appreciate it,"

"Since you're thinking it over and all, then you should come to the XIII court tonight. My boy Sora here," said Tidus while placing an arm around Sora's shoulders. "Is goin' to take on Seifer," Wakka storked his chin with thought and nodded to his suggestion, accepting their invite. Checking his watch, the coach realised the boys were late for class and waved his hand in a 'be-gone' motion. Sora and Tidus bade him farewell and ran out of the gym only, to their despair, bumping into the cocky Seifer.

"Hey Sudoku," Seifer said looking at Sora while making a three point shot.

"It's Sora, you jackass!" Sora yelled back.

"Who cares? Either way, no one is going to know your name after I beat you tonight," boasted the blonde player. Sora was about to give him a piece of his mind when Tidus stopped him and said it was no use. They left the gym with rage while Seifer continued practicing in the gym. Tidus and Sora continued walking in the hallway until they reached the fork of the hallways.

"Alright man, I got Chemistry now, so peace," Tidus said, doing his special handshake with Sora and headed left while Sora headed right. He reached the class approximately as the bell rang and took his seat at the right side of the window. The teacher was already there, ushering the students to hurry. A few minutes after Sora came in, at the moment of the late bell, Kairi came in.

"Ms. Niwa! I will not be tolerating this nonsense near the end of the year! Do you understand?" Mr. Simpson said in a very furious manner. Kairi rolled her eyes, not giving a damn to what he had to say and took her usual seat, which coincidently was beside Sora. She gave him a scoff while he ignored her and dazed out to the sight outside.

"Class, we have ANOTHER new student. That's right, all these new kids in the end of April. Anyway, here is Namine Hira," said Mr Simpson and introduced a girl with fabulous blonde hair that was tied into a neat ponytail. She bowed and greeted her new classmates as they welcomed her. "Alright Ms. Hira, take a seat next to Ms. Niwa. She's the one with her hair on fire," joked the teacher, making the other students snicker.

"Very funny, Mr. Simpson. Hey Namine, my name's Kairi" said the redhead, shaking Namine's hand and rolled her eys to the brunette beside her. "Unfortunately, I'm stuck sitting beside this idiot Sora," Soa turned to her and stuck his toungue out, giving a smile to Namine instead. Namine waved to him, making Kairi curious to how she knew Sora.

"I already know Sora. It's nice to meet you Kairi," Namine said back, smiling.

"How do you know fuzz-buzz here?"

"We've been friends since childhood," explained Sora, Kairi curled her lips into an 'o'

"Oh, okay. Anyway, Namine, welcome to Traverse High. As a nice way to start enjoying life here, do you want to come and see my boyfriend, Seifer, beat the pants off of Sora tonight in basketball?" asked Kairi to the blonde haired girl.

"Kairi!" snapped Sora, glaring to her. Namine giggled and nodded to her invitation. "I have nothing else to do anyway and I'm sure Sora will do well. What time is it?"

"It's at 8:00, XIII court. We'll walk there together," suggested Kairi.

"Kairi! Leave Namine alone!" claimed Sora. Kairi scoff and rolled her eyes to him. "Who made you boss?" she questioned, making his anger raise more.

"It's okay Sora. Kairi's nice and I'd be honored to go with her," Namine said, followed by a suit of giggles afterwards. Kairi turned to him with triumph and stuck her toungue out playfully. Sora returned it, making a silly face to her. Namine was amused to how much Sora was still him and how he connected with kairi, although he proposed that he despised the girl. Mr Simpson slammed his book to the desk, shocking Kairi and Sora.

"Quiet down back there!"

**(THS)**

The day passed by quite fast. The school bell rang and Riku was walking down the hallway when he saw Tidus making a fool of himself… again. The silver haired teen rolled his eyes with annoyment and walked over to the blonde. When close, he saw Tidus was passing out flyers with a big sign on the front and back that read 'STAR VS STAR 8:00 XIII Court. $10.00'

"Tidus, what the heck are you doing?" asked Riku, grabbing a flyer from him and showing it to Tidus with a look that screamed the words, 'You're a jackass'.

"Chill Riku," said Tidus, chukling and continued handing out the pieces of colourful papers. "I'm just try'na make some extra cha-ching 'fore the big game starts,"

Riku arched one of his eyebrows, looking back to the flyer. "Wait a sec, you're paying people to see a street game?" Tidus nodded his head like what he was doing wasn't retarded, causing Riku to shake his head with dissapointment and sigh. "Sometimes I think your little K-Fed thing takes over you sometimes," said Riku crumpling his flyer up and threw it to a dustbin nearby.

"Riku, the mailman has nothing to do with me getting dough. Hey sweetie, what's yo' name?" Tidus asked, trying to flirt with a girl while still passing out the flyers. The girl just walked off, rolling her eyes. Riku shook his head, as usual when Tidus says something dumb.

"I said K-Fed, not FedEx! You know, Kevin Federline?" Riku exclaimed, trying to give Tidus some insight. But as always, Tidus comes with that one word that ruins it all. "Who?"

"Never Mind…," Riku said, thinking to himself that helping Tidus was hopeless. He decided to help the lame friend of his out so that his image wasn't ruined and soon, all of them were gone. Just as they were about to leave, Tifa came by. She had changed her appearance by putting red highlights into her hair, wearing a black shirt and black leather pants that made Riku hint a slight blush but made Tidus crimsoned red.

"Hey guys," Tifa said to the two flushed boys. They shook off their shyness and smiled back to her.

"Sup' Tifa? Looking sexy as always," complimented Tidus, addressing to her aphrodisiacal appearance.

"Thank you, thug boy Tidus," replied Tifa with the best sarcasm she could muster due to Tidus' rare personality. The blonde, of course being denser than a pig, believed her words and strokd his chin with awe.

"Thug Boy Tidus… hmm… I like it!," he said, smirking while imagining his image. Riku shook his head while Tifa looked bewilderly to him. Tidus then turned to Tifa and licked his lips. "Anyway, Tiff, when you gon' let me hit that," Tifa then realised he was looking pretty long at her cute little behind in her leather pants. It was one that he had his eye on for a while.

"Tidus, you're not 'hitting' nothing. Now take that sign off and get to class," said Riku, saving his friend from utter pain that Tifa would bring him if he didn't stop.

"Sorry Riku, no can do. Gotta go get my cheddar. See ya," said Tidus and left, after giving a wink to Tifa. She shuddered and focused back on the apple of her eye. "So what's new with you Riku?"

"I'm alright. Trying to get Tidus back to reality but other than that I'm fine," Tifa giggled to his words. He would always know how to smooth talk to her. Well, in fact, with any other girl.

"Hey, have you heard about Sora?" asked Riku.

"Who?"

"You know, brown hair and is really spiky and he dates your sister?"

Tifa snapped her fingers, knwoing who iku was talking about. "Oh! I know him. He sits in my English class. Wait, back up! He's dating my sister?" expressed Tifa with a horrifed look on his face. "Something wrong withthat?" asked Riku, looking to her bewildered face. She looked back to him and smiled. "No, nothing's wrong. Anyway, what about Sora?"

"He's having a basketball game against Seifer tonight at the XIII court. You should come. It's going to be one hell of a match,"

"Are you going?"

"Yeah. We should go together. What do you think?" asked Riku with the grin that made evry girl swoon. She smirked to his invite and thought about it. Smiling back to him, she giggled. "Then...I guess you'll pick me up at seven?"

"Of course,"

The bell than rang, indicating their next class. Riku waved her goodbye and was about to head to his class but before he left, Tifa gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She blushed slightly and ran off, making Riku smirk. He sighed with delight and went inside his classroom.

**(THS)**

Lunch came at a cheetah's pace. Kairi was sitting down, listening to Raj tell Strife about what happened yesterday at the XIII court. She got intruged witht hebtale and wondered why her boyfriend had a gruidge so much on Sora. She would have to ask him about it and she wanted the answer then.

"So then, I had to go tell Seifer, ya know. So he went to the court and to put him in his place. Their having a basketball game tonight, ya know" babbled Raj, Strife nodded with understandment. Kairi looked around and saw Seifer wasn't at the table. "Hey Raj, do you know where Seifer is?" Kairi asked, wanting to leave the place there and then.

"I think he's at the gym,"

Kairi thanked him and thrw away her food and left the cafeteria, heading towards the gym. This was silly, fighting over something like status and all that jazz. She didn't want them fighting, she wanted them to stop. Therefore, she decided to try to talk Seifer out of this stupid game. He would understand… hopefully…

**(THS)**

Kairi was finally reaching the gym and as she was about to enter, the gym door was already open. She heard muffled voices of Seifer talking to someone. Wanting to know her boyfriend's conversation, she peeked behind the door and saw Sora walking up to Seifer. Kairi being her nosy self, eavesdropped to their talk and maybe could find out the cause of their argument.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sony," Seifer said for the millionth time, still, forgetting Sora's name. This time Sora didn't seem to care. He rolled his eeys and crossed his arms across his broad chest.

"Look, I need to talk to you" said Sora in a calm tone.

"What do you want? Besides my girl and my spot on the team," said Seifer in a not so calm tone. More to a rude one.

"Calm down man. I just want to talk about winning conditions," Sora said, putting his hands up in an 'assume the position' way. Seifer raised an eyeborw and neared Sora. "Okay Succubus, If I win?"

"I know my place,"

"And If you win? I mean, not that you're going to, of course,"

"You know what I want…,"

"Be a little more specific Sudoku,"

"If I win...I-"

Kairi was too deep into listening until she felt someone behind her. She turned around and saw Coach Wakka looking at her with a curious look. "Niwa, get to class!"

"Coach, I have lunch now," came her response, wanting to resume her eavesdropping task.

"Well then get to lunch. There's no cheerleading practice today, ya?" claimed the orange haired man, pointing the way to the cafeteria. Kairi wanted badly to protest but realsied the jig was up and slumped off in a grumpy manner. She slammed the cafeteria doors and walked to her target. Not to the table where Raj and Strife were but she went to the table were Riku and his pals were at.

"Hey Riku and Roxas," Kairi said, waving mischeviously to them.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Tidus asked, pointing to himself with pride.

"Oh yeah… where's Sora?" asked Kairi, making Tidus pissed to her actions. She smirked.

"Dunno. I think he's at the gym. Why?" asked Roxas, chewing his sandwhich.

"No reason. Just trying to start conversation,"

Tidus saw past Kairi's mask and looked closely to her. "You're lying Niwa. What do you want, Popular Girl?" Kairi groaned and bit her lip, sitting down in front of them. She usheed them to come closer so she could whisper and they did so. "I want you guys to talk Sora out of the game tonight…"

"And why would we do that?" asked Riku.

Kairi shifted her gaze away, frowning. "Because I was suppose to have a date with my boyfriend tonight. Me and Seifer, we don't go out more. I miss that. I thought we could patch it up tonight. I even had something special planned… but stupid Sora just had to make a challenge,"

"If I'm not mistaken, Seifer was the one who challenged Sora. Not the other way around," informed Tidus, getting payback to Kairi by pissing her off.

"I don't care… it doesn't matter. Please? I'm just asking this one small favor," begged Kairi, giving them her spectical look. Riku looked to his pals, who gave him a shrug. He looked back to Kairi and sighed. "I'll try… but I can't promise anything," Kairi beamed with happiness and gave Riku a quick hug. "Thank you so much, it means the world to me,"

"But I doubt Sora will agree,"

Kairi noticed that fact and sighed. She just had to convince Sora out of it but how? She then smirked. She could always use the advantage of her lust skills. Smiling, she waved goodbye to the boys and walked away. She stopped saw Namine and quickly walked over to her.

"Hey Namine, where you going?"

"I was going to sit with Roxas and his friends. They're really nice,"

"Yeah, they are but you can hang out with them some other time. Let's chill together and get to know more about each other. What do you say?" Namine giggled and nodded. They walked past a certain girl and sat down at a nearby table, sitting down. Honey saw the two and decided to mess around with her nemesis. Walking over to her, she placed her hands on her hips.

"Hey Flame-head," she called, snickering.

"I'm sorry. This is a non-bitch zone. Please leave while ya can before I'm forced to use rough actions," said Kairi, smiling fakely through a mask of hatred. Honey scoffed, ignoring her and looked to the blonde beside Kairi.

"Who's your friend?"

"This is Namine, Sora's BEST friend," introduced Kairi, emphasizing on the words. "Namine, this is Honey, Sora's GIRL friend,"

"Nice to meet you, Honey," replied Namine, giving her sweet smile while trying to be polite.

"Hi, I know you. Sora always talks about you,"

"He does?" Namine asked, her cheeks began turning red with awkwardness.

"Not really. I'm just overreacting things. I'm modest after all," she said, smiking eviously.

"Hey! Enough about that stupid dork, Honey! I'm not intrested in hearing about that fuzz-buzz when I have my own perfect boyfriend who might I add, is drop dead sexy," interrupted Kairi with a snarl. She just had to change the topic. Talking about Sora, made her stomach jiggle inside while her heart pace would beat faster for some unknown reason. It was confusing. It was bad enough that he had ruined her date but she had to hear about him coming from the two main ladies in his life at the moment. She wanted to get off of the topic of Sora. Honey gasped with shock to what kairi had just said while Namine looked surprised as well.

"Yo, flame head! No dissing my man, ya hear me?" snapped Honey, waving a finger in front of her face.

"Yeah, Sora's not that bad. He's my best friend," declared Namine, talking in a more serious tone.

Kairi frowned and turned to her blonde friend. "I'm sorry, NAMINE. I promise not to insult him… at least not in front of you," Kairi stated just to get on Honey's nerves. The girl fumed with anger and was just about to protest when Sora approached them. They stopped their bickeing right there.

"Hey ladies," said Sora with a calm tone.

"Hey Fuzz-Buzz,"

"Hey Sora,"

"Hey sweetie," Sora noticed the tension between them and decied to talk back later. "So…what's up?" he asked, attempting to smooth things out between them. He had no idea the damage he had just done. Kairi couldn't take it anymore. She groaned and took Sora's hand in hers, pulling him away from them. Honey was about to protest when Namine stopped her. Kairi needed to sort things out with Sora and it had to be done fast.

Once they reached the hallway, Kairi released her grip and looked to Sora seriously. The brunette was startle to her aggression and knew what the next words form her mouth would be. "What do you want, flames?" he asked, agitated. Probably nervous for tonight's big match he had that night.

"You remember the phone call you gave me last night right?"

He lowered his head and nodded. The real question was suppposed to be how could he not remember? It's been on his mind all day and he couldn't shake it off…

"_Hello?" asked a voice from the other end of the line. _

"_Kairi? Hey, it's Sora. You wanted me to call you?" Sora asked, his voice through the receiver. . _

"_Oh… Fuzz-Buzz. Hey, yeah I wanna talk to you about Seifer… ,"_

_Sora despised that name and his anger boiled more just by hearing that name. "Well, talk then,"_

"_Can you just do me one simple favor?"_

"_Depends, what's the favor?"_

_He heard a soft sigh come from Kairi. "Listen, Seifer's a little threatened by you for some reason. I don't know why, but yeah..."_

"_Get to the point, flames,"_

"_Alright! Geez, calm down Fuzz-Buzz! I-I-I want you..."_

_Sora awaited for her dear request. What he didn't know was that her request might have been the hardest decision for him yet. "I want you to throw the game," she said. Simple as that. Sora was speechless. He didn't know what to say. His mind balncked for solutions but failed. "...,"_

"_Hello? Sora?"_

_Too late, he hung up._

"Well?" asked Kairi, looking to him with wonderous eyes. "Do you have an answer?"He snapped out of his flashback trance and sighed. Grinning, he placed a finger under her chin and stroked it softly. She closed her eyes, liking the touch of his skin against hers. "You'll see at the game. Now what do I get in return if I do this favor?"

Kairi hought of how to repay him and remembered her plan. Lust skills. Thank heaven she was a girl. That made it easier. She smirked and placed her hands on his lap and trailed it up slowly. Her face was inches away from his as his forehead touched hers. Her pink lips were metres away. He couldn't take it anymore. She was driving him nuts. She giggled, seeing his expression and continued teasing him. Her breath blew softly onto his lips as she went closer. Her hands lay neatly on his chest, making his heart pace faster. They were so close...yet so far. Her hands went back down to his sides, massaging them. He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer so he could kiss her but she stopped and stepped away from him.

"You'll see at the game," she said, winking and walked away after that. He sighed and wiped his face from the feeling he had just felt moments ago. Who knew a mere girl had such power over him? Somehow, he didn't feel the sensation whenever wit Honey so why could Kairi do this to him? He knew why. He wonderd about her offer. What if?

7:57. XIII court. People were beginning to enter the court and sat at the bleachers provided there. Tidus was busy collecting money from the crowd as he passed them with a puch on his waist to fill the money in. He was sure to get big this time. "This game ain't gonna start until I get 10 dollars from everybody up in this place," he said.The corwd groaned and took out their wallets, handing the cash to Tidus who took it gratefully. Meanwhile, Honey and Namine walked in, sitting down at the front row.

"It's sort of weird for Kairi to back out of taking you down here at the last minute, Namine" said Honey, fixing her hair. Namine shrugged, wondering why the redhead canceled their plan at the last minute. "It's okay. Maybe she had to be with Seifer? Besides, she deseves to be with him. They are a couple,"

"You're right. I know my Sora can beat Seifer,"

"Yeah, Sora can win if he's confident which I'm sure he is," replied Namine, staring to Sora who was busy getting ready. Riku and Tifa on the other hand were at another bench. Riku laughed with Tifa as they saw Tidus gleefully laughing as he counted the money he was making. Riku regretted not joning him. He lost major cash because of that. "So, why are we here again?" asked Tifa, smiling as she held Riku's hand.

"To see one of my best buds beat the pants off of one of my worst enemies," exclaimed Riku. He gave a thumbs up to Sora who waved back to them. "He's kinda cute once I've seen him more. Wonder how he kisses…" Tifa said licking her lips. Riku willingly interfered her thought after that comment. "But not more cuter than me. I'm cute AND sexy," he emphasized. Tifa giggled and nodded. Riku merely gave his trademark smirk.

On the court, Roxas was helping Sora practice by defending him. Sora juked left and then right, and made a jumpshot. Roxas high fived him and gave the brunette a pat as good luck. Sora thanked him and asked Roxas for the time. Seifer was late.

"Is he even coming?" asked Sora, getting more impatient with every shot he took.

"If we know Seifer, he'll show up Sora. He won't chicken out. That's not him," assured Roxas, smling. Sora nodded and kept on warming up. At that moment, a black car pulled up near the court. Seifer got out of the car soon followed by Kairi. Sora turned and gasped mentally. Even when she was dressed normally and casually, she could still look drop dead gorgeous. Her body was marvelous while her appearance was to die for. Sora realised he was staring and shook his head, focusing on the match.

"Hey Socom, ready to get your ass handed to you?" Seifer said very confidently. Kairi frowed and ran in front of her boyfriend, stopping him. "Seifer, it's not too late to back out of this,"

"Why should I?" Seifer asked his girlfriend, who was completely lacking in the friend part for the moment. Kairi looked deeply in his eyes and sighed. "Who's more important? Me, or this guy who is in serious need of a haircut?" asked the girl, looking honestly for an answer. Seifer shifted his eyes from Kairi to Sora. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled Kairi into a passiaonate kiss. She merely responded back, feeling the toungue of him dance with hers. He broke the kiss and smirked to her. "You'll always be number one to me baby but for now, this match is important and if you love me, you'd support this,"

Kairi turned her head and shighed, nodding to him. She walked to the bleachers, passing by Sora. "Still remember my offer? Throw the game and you'll get your reward," Sora remained silent, unasure of what to do. Kairi looked thoughtfully to him and walked away. She reached to Namine and sat down beside her. Seifer took off his jacket and walked in front of Sora.

"Game is 13. Your ball, winner's out." Seifer said as he passed the ball to Sora. Sora was dribbling the ball, shot the ball.

_Swish_.

He scored a goal. "All night," Sora said, smiling. His opponent scoffed and passed Sora the ball. Sora was dribbling again but this time, Seifer then stole the ball and shot the ball through the hoop. He scored. Kairi clapped and cheered while the crowd rooted for their choices.

"What happened to all night?" Seifer imitated. Sora snarled and threw Seifer the ball. Him, being overconfident, shot the ball. He missed. Sora got the rebound, took it back, run up for a lay-up.

"Don't worry Seifer, all night's still there," replied Sora, grinning like mad. Seifer glared deathfully. Sora's ball. After a few cross ups, lay-ups, fouls, and jumpshots, the game was tied 12 to 12. It was game point. One mistake could make both men regret everything. Sora juked sideways and stopped. He looked to the crowd. Namine and Honey were cheering Sora on but his focus went to one girl. Kairi. She looked at Sora with teary eyes. They both stared at each other, like they were the only two people in the world. No basketball, No Seifer, no Honey. Nothing. _Please… throw the game…_

Sora then remembered something.

"_You know what I want...,"_

"_Be a little more specific, Sudoku,."_

"_...If I win, I get Kairi."_

"_...Deal..."_

Sora knew what he had to do then. He took a shot. The entire crowd was watching the ball… this could make or break Sora. Kairi couldn't watch. The unexpected happened... Sora... missed. Sora did more then miss, it was an airball. Seifer grabbed the rebound and dunked it. "Hell yeah! I win! Know your place loser!" Seifer said as a crowd of celebrated teens erupted around him.

Sora looked a bit disappointed in himself. How could he have missed? He then looked at Kairi, who was shocked at the outcome. Smiling sadly, he walked over to her.

"Hey flames. What you think of the game? Good huh?"

"What just happened Sora?"

Sora smirked and took Kairi by the waist, nearing her lips and hovering over them delicately. "You know what happened. I threw the game. Just like you said. So… what do I get in return?" Kairi looked eeply into his eyes. They were so deep, she felt as though she could drown in them. She loved the feel of his arms around her so protectively. That's it. She felt safe aound him. That was it…

Kairi smiled and pushed him off her softly. "You did NOT throw that game away. You seriously tried to make that shot," Sora grinned to her. "Yeah… you're right. Would've never thought you see through that."

She giggled while he smiled. He was taking his loss pretty well but to him, he didn't lose. He felt nothing like a loser. He may have lost the game but maybe he would've preferred it that way…

"I heard you made a bet," she said, fiddling with her fingers. "What was it?"

"Seifer wins, I know my place," Kairi already knew that. She wanted to know what happened if he won.

"And if you won?"

He caught his breath right there. Should he tell her? Should she know how he treated her like a trophy of some game? Nah, he wouldn't tell her. At least, not yet… "...I'll tell you in a few days.."

Kairi was about to argue when someone called her. "Kairi! Come on!" The two turned around. It was Seifer near his car. Kairi waved her hand indicating she needed a few more seconds. She looked back to Sora and held out her hand. "Good match. You played a hell of a game, fuzz-buzz. See ya around?"

Sora snickered and took Kairi's hand, shaking it. She smiled and ran off to Seifer, giving him a kiss as they got into the car and rode away.

**Sora voice over: They say facing your rival could make you more of enemies, or more of friends. Either way it's one step forward and one step back.**

Namine and Honey walked over to Sora. "Where did Riku and Roxas go?" asked Sora, wiping his sweat off.

"Oh they left a few minutes now," replied Honey, hugging her boyfriend.

"I'm leaving now Sora. Don't get too depressed about that shot okay?" said Namine and gave him agoodbye hug, leaving the couple. Honey smirked and placed her hands on his chest, rubbing it up and down. "Nice shot," whispered Honey into his ear. He grinned. His hands went to her behind. "Nice ass," he said. She smacked him playfully and kissed him. They began to have a make out moment which lasted for awhile.

"Hey Sora, what's with the shot man? You threw the game," said Tidus, ruining their moment. Sora smiled and hoisted his shoudlers.

"Let Seifer have his world. I've got mine. I don't need his," Sora said staring into Honey's brown, beautiful eyes. Tidus then left, counting his 'dough'. Sora and Honey looked back at each other.

"The night's still young, want to get something to eat?" Sora said smiling thinking about the adrenalin of a night he had been through...

End of Chapter 6. Read and Review.

Shoutout to My beta-reader, angelofsweetness, you did a helluva job on this!

I've been thinking about what I chapter I should do next.

Should I do the next chapter on:

A. Seifer's and Tidus' basketball game

B. Seifer throws a party and unexpectingly invites Sora.

C. Sora's Birthday

Please tell in review.


	7. Dunno

Hey there everybody. I know its been about a year since an update. I'll admit, I've damn near abandoned every story that I've written, but NO MORE!! I've been thinking about this, and I want you guys to decide, should I:

A)Restart the whole story. (This was the second fanfic I've ever written over two years ago. I know that I've since Improved. Crappy Grammar was in the first chapters and that probably led some readers away, but If I redo it, new and old readers will probably look twice!)

B)Just continue where I left off. (I think the plot has already been summarize, and old readers probably don't want me to start over.)

Once again, up to you guys what I do with Sora, Kairi, Riku, Tidus, and Seifer.

Later Days :)


End file.
